


Descendants of the Aurora 02

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	Descendants of the Aurora 02

*军官x医生 abo   
*先婚后爱   
*地名历卝史部分虚构 请勿对号入座

 

“报数！”

 

“一！”“二！”“三！”……

 

“报告中队长，应到三十四人，实到三十四人，全勤，报告完毕！”

 

圣达菲拉是中东地区知名的“火卝药桶”，各国摩擦不断，轰炸是家常便饭。王俊凯所带领的Aurora中队已经算是C国的精锐，初来乍到也险些闷声吃大亏，因语言不通和当地原住民产生冲卝突。

 

这些衣不蔽体的难卝民已经是惊弓之鸟，再经不起一丝一毫的折腾。人只有在两种状态下会歇斯底里，一种是绝望，一种是绝望中萌生出希望。他们分不清敌我，也不清楚这帮训练有素的军人是撒旦还是上帝，本能反应自然是抗拒。

 

“好，都辛苦了。今晚好好休整，明天出发迎接医卝疗队。”

 

花费了差不多半个月的时间传达善意，形成平衡态。医卝疗队到来实行人道主卝义援助，对赢得当地居民的信任是雪中送炭，士兵们无不松一口气。

 

只有王俊凯依旧眉头紧皱。

 

他不知道，这个决定是对是错。

 

C国派来援助的医疗队名单上，赫然写着王源的名字。圣达菲拉的形势不容乐观，地球别的角落，危险程度也丝毫不减。与其让自己的omega在流落他乡日夜担惊受怕，王俊凯几番思索，倒不如把人拴在眼前保护。不过以王源的性子定然不会乖乖在营地待命，枪弹不长眼，他也无法保证绝对的安全。

 

只能走一步看一步了。

 

向来不爱假公济私的王上尉，头一回动用了家族的力量。

 

人群散去后，王俊凯一个人坐在营地前的台阶上睹物思人，今晚没有月亮。

 

‘诊断书：内脏性幻觉。’俗称精分。

 

王源不知道，王俊凯比手术刀和无菌室先认识他。

 

那时候他还很小，甚至没有性别觉卝醒，放了学安安静静呆在父亲的办公室写作业。王俊凯是陪朋友来的，军二代个个金贵的很，小病小灾也恨不得跑医院开个伤筋动骨一百天的假条。不是人人都像王俊凯一样，小小年纪就做到心中有数。大部分，尤其是性别觉醒不是alpha的公子少爷，政/军两界都走不到头，一生喜乐足够。

 

他那个朋友就是，但胜在胎投的好。

 

全身检查的功夫，王源口渴跑出来接水，收获了护卝士站一众姐姐妹妹包括护士长在内的甜卝蜜问候，还被塞了一块奶糖。人送外号少女杀手的王少爷，还是头一回见到比他还妇女之友的存在，一时好奇，跟着人回了办公室。

 

“你找谁？”

 

王源刚要关门，发现比他高半头的小哥哥站在门口欲言又止，生了一双令人过目难忘的桃花眼。起初猜测是病人，但看他年纪轻轻也不像心脑血管有病的样子，只能是来找人了。

 

“我找你。”王俊凯说。

 

“啊？”

 

“你是王医生的儿子吧？”

 

“你找我爸？”找我干什么，我又不认识你，王源腹诽。

 

“我不找他，我就找你。还在念书？”

 

马上高三了，王源的梦想学府是医科大，分高得很，因此课下也十分用功。王俊凯本来也就长他一岁，但alpha性征觉醒的早，一路跳级，且军校学制不太一样，待人接物都已经隐隐有了未来将军的风范。

 

“是啊，做题做到吐。”能在军卝区医院里乱晃的，非等闲之辈。王俊凯长得好看，主动搭讪了，王源愿意和他多聊几句。

 

“这么用功，一定能考很好的学校。将来想子承父业吗？”

 

对于未来的规划，其实家里没有什么压力，一切全凭王源喜好。但从小耳濡目染，医生这个职业其实和军人一样，每一场手术都是一次战斗。即使小时候父母经常忙的没空照看他，王源还是向往白大褂作战袍，柳叶刀作枪，在生死线上抢救生命的信念感。

 

也因此造就了他独立的性格。王源并不习惯依靠别人，王俊凯是个例外。

 

现阶段他将这一切归因于激素作用下的生理反应，符合一个医生的自我修养。因为他们彼此都存在太多隐瞒，尽管好感度呈正相关增长，性卝生卝活也和谐，但长期的分隔两地，夜半无人时，总令人忍不住生出些貌合神离的错觉。

 

小王源答“是”，王俊凯就笑了，觉得他诚实的可爱，人生有时候确实需要一些信念。

 

“那帮我看看病吧。”他就这么成为了他的第一个“病人”。

 

王俊凯深知王源表面上沉着冷静，白大褂一穿禁欲的要命，实际内里灵动跳脱，尤其是当年那个还未历生死的少年。王源真的给他诊断了，剥开那颗奶糖，把结论写在了糖衣里，递给王俊凯的时候还散发着淡淡的奶香。

 

王俊凯也曾一度以为王源的信息素会是这种味道，乖的可人。可“乖”只是王源哄骗年长者的表象，脱掉那层神圣的白色外衣，床卝上的他能玩能浪，叫/床也叫的磨人极了，像一只拔了牙只会咿咿呀呀的小猫。

 

是冰红茶。涩中带甜，含苞待放时是淡雅疏离的清香，染上情卝欲后回味悠长。

 

奶味儿很甜，但冰红茶从此变成最喜欢。

 

那张“诊断书”就被王俊凯一直带在身边，心里也打扫出一块地方，住进去一个小人儿。还号称什么“外科一把刀”呢，第一次出诊就误诊：

 

哪里是精分，明明是去甲肾上腺素分卝泌过多的怦然心动。

 

>>

 

直升机所到之处满目疮痍。尽管来之前做过心里建设，王源还是不免担心，生怕哪一块血渍属于他要找的人，更怕这世上已不存在那人的痕迹。

 

“帅哥！”

 

王源万万没想到的是，会在这里遇到熟人。

 

“代卝表Aurora全队成员，向大家表示欢迎，”卫帅是卫勋的二哥。在医科大念书的时候，有时周末王源会去卫勋家蹭饭，蹭的就是这位“帅哥”的手艺，“小源，等你好久了。”

 

一路舟车劳顿，卫帅先安排医疗队住下，王源在一旁看的新奇。以往印象中这位哥都是居家煮夫的设定，忽然变成指点江山的中队长，个中反差倒是别具魅力。

 

只不过他已见过银河，繁星闪烁也难入法眼。

 

“二哥，你是这里的负责人吗？”甫一见面，他乡遇故知过于激动，冷静下来后王源还是选择和卫勋一样称呼，不能有损军官威仪。

 

“嗯？我不是...”

 

卫帅腰间的传呼机闪了两下，传出王源绝不可能认错的声音：

 

“‘泰迦’，呼叫‘泰迦’。”

 

“‘泰迦’收到。”

 

“这里是‘乌索普’，成功接到医卝疗队了吗？”

 

“接到了，你在哪？”

 

“回头。”

 

王俊凯环抱双臂站在他们身后，传呼机的通讯中断，可日思夜想的声音近在耳畔：

 

“想我了吗？”

 

卫勋尴尬地轻咳一声，瞪了王俊凯一眼，意味‘好好的军用通讯设备成了调卝情的工具’，迅速撤离虐狗现场。

 

“不想。”王源死死盯着他，眉头紧皱。

 

瞧那势头，把人盯出一个窟窿来才肯罢休。

 

“可是我很想你。”王俊凯上前一步，胸膛贴胸膛的姿势，不给王源任何逃跑的机会。


End file.
